


people are boring but you're something else

by singmyheart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmyheart/pseuds/singmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call her spoiled, but Eliza likes her creature comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people are boring but you're something else

Call her spoiled, but Eliza likes her creature comforts. At the very least, she likes not having to wear flip-flops in the shower. But Maria never lets her pay for the room, bristles when she offers, and the kind of place Maria can afford is the kind of place that necessitates wearing flip-flops in the shower. The kind of place that rents by the hour, the kind of place you can still smoke in.

Eliza’s thinking about this, hazy, thinking that they’re far from the worst thing this room has seen, as Maria gets out from between her legs, crawls up the bed and sprawls out next to her. Heart hammering fit to burst, she’s wrung out, sore, feels scraped raw. Maria rolls over, fumbles with a matchbook and a cigarette. Swipes an arm across her mouth before she lights it, a mess of Eliza’s arousal and her own lipstick clinging to her lips and chin. “Do you have to,” Eliza asks her, too breathless to have any bite to it. She’s always prickly after sex, for reasons she’s never cared to examine.

“Don’t be a bitch,” Maria says, but mildly, turns her head to exhale in the other direction. Smoke curls around her sweat-damp hair like a halo. The day is strange, overcast but hot; the ancient air conditioner rattles in the window. Too warm with the door closed but too cold with it open. Eliza holds out a hand for the smoke and Maria rolls her eyes but hands it over. She inhales hard enough to make the tobacco crackle, tries for a half-assed smoke ring.

Maria turns onto her back and stretches, spine arched, pushes her arms up over her head. Not for the first time Eliza finds herself looking for imperfections, feels a little twist of - something, something ugly, smugness maybe - at the realization that one of Maria’s nails is broken and jagged; she has a tiny smear of dark lipstick on her teeth.

“I should go,” Eliza tells her, hands the smoke back. It’s not strictly true, Alex isn’t waiting up for her, not really. She’s just trying to pick, get a reaction. She hates herself for it. Hates Maria more for knowing it, and refusing to give her the satisfaction.

“Mhmm,” Maria says, noncommittal, tips the ash onto the carpet. And just like that Eliza’s fuse is lit, patience gone; she plucks the cigarette from Maria’s fingers and leans over her to stub it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. “What the hell,” Maria protests, irritable but not surprised; Eliza straddles her hips, pins her wrists to the mattress, pushes down. “What’s your fucking problem?”

Eliza ducks down to bite hard at her neck, suck at the skin over her pulse instead of answering. Salt and sweat under her tongue; the knowledge that Alexander has been here, done this exact thing, still present but barely a flicker now. Maria says _fuck_ very quietly in her ear and Eliza smiles against her skin where she can’t see it.

**Author's Note:**

> iiii don't really know what this is. i'll probably work it into a real thing eventually.
> 
> title from "chateau lobby #4" by father john misty. 
> 
> [i'm on the tumblr](http://www.youbuiltcathedrals.tumblr.com)


End file.
